Bleach Tournament
by tachu
Summary: Suddenly, 64 people of the world of Bleach appear in a room with a mysterious but powerful man who tells them that in order to get out of there they must fight in a dangerous tournament. SPOILER WARNING for people who doesn't keep up with the manga


**Bleach Tournament**

_A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice on the reviews (that doesn't mean you can't criticize me), also, I'm from Chile so I speak Spanish, that means I may have some mistakes on grammar, etc._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it is property of Tite Kubo._

_A/N 2: All the fights and locations of them are chosen randomly, it also may have major spoilers if you haven't read the manga and it has a lot of clichés but it'll be fun._

**Chapter 1**

**Let the fights begin**

Nothing can be seen but the light of a cigarette, which falls down and it's turned off, "Time to start this", the man who is there snaps his fingers and 64 portals appear, a different person falls from each one, the lights are turned on and they reveal a huge room and the confused faces of the people.

"What's this, who are you!", an orange haired guy screams.

"Hello, my dear guests, my name is Hawkeye, and this, this is a tournament where you are the contestants who'll fight your way outta here", while he spoke his spiritual power was quickly rising, even the bravest didn't dare to interrupt him, he had dark hair that reached his shoulders, his eyes covered by sunglasses, he wore a white shirt and a black jacket, black pants and a pair of black shoes, on his back he carried a Japanese sword.

"_Even people like Kenpachi aren't defying him, his powers may exceed the strength of everyone here together"_, thought a boy with white and spiky hair.

"This is simple, you will fight each other in 1 on 1 battles until one of you can't fight anymore, the one who loses is out, killing is allowed, but don't worry, you probably have already notice that you're seeing people you thought you'd never see again, so you know I have the power to bring back the dead", Hawkeye calmly continued.

"_He's not kidding, there's Kaien-dono, and that Aaroniero guy I killed", _thought a short woman with short dark hair.

"There's the possibility that one of you fights with a friend, and it would be boring to see someone give up to let another one pass automaticly, so if I sense any hesitation, no one will never get out of here, the winner of this game will have the chance to exit this place and bring whoever he/she wants with him/her and he/she will decide who should I revive. On the screen at your left you will see the fighters that are randomly chosen and a better look at the fights, now that everyone understand, let's introduce the participants":

The substitute shinigami who has learned from the vizards themselves, Ichigo Kurosaki

The Quincy pride flows through his veins, Uryu Ishida

The latin-japanese giant, Yasutora "Chad" Sado

Sweet but tough, Orihime Inoue

Leader of the shinigami and 1st division captain, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai

2nd division captain, Soi Fon

3rd division ex-captain, Ichimaru Gin

3rd division lieutenant, Izuru Kira

5th division ex-captain and leader of arrancar, Aizen Sousuke

5th division lieutenant, Hinamori Momo

6th division captain, Kuchiki Byakuya

6th division lieutenant, Renji Abarai

7th division captain, Komamura Sajin

7th division lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba

8th division captain, Shunsui Kyoraku

9th division ex-captain, Kaname Tousen

9th division lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei

10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro

10th division lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku

11th division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi

11th division 3rd seat, Madarame Ikkaku

11th division 5th seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa

12th division captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri

13th division captain, Ukitake Juushiro

13th division ex-lieutenant, Shiba Kaien

13th division shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia

Decimo Espada, Yammy

Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Aruruerie

Octavo Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz

Septimo Espada, Zommari Le Roux

Sexto Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga

Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer

Tercera Espada, Halibel

Segundo Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn

Primero Espada, Stark

Privaron Espada 107, Gantenbein Mosqueda

Privaron Espada 102, Cirucci Thunderwitch

Privaron Espada 101, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio

Ex Tercera Espada, Nelliel Tu Oderswank

Ichigo's alter ego, Hollow Ichigo

Ichigo's father, Kurosaki Isshin

Uryu's father, Ishida Ryuken

Ex 2nd division captain, Shihouin Yoruichi

Ex 12th division captain, Urahara Kisuke

Ichigo's zanpakutoh true identity, Zangetsu

Ex Sexto Espada, Luppi

Arrancar 13, Edrad Leones (The one who fights against Ikkaku's bankai)

Arrancar 11, Shawlong Koufang (The one who fights against Hitsugaya)

Arrancar 15 and Szayel's brother, Ylfordt Granz (The one who fights against Renji)

The giant arrancar, Po (The one who defeats Ikkaku)

The beautiful arrancar, Charlotte Coolhorn (The one who fights against Yumichika)

He can fight at any level he wants, Findol Carias (The one who fights against Hisagi)

The one with dangerous feathers, Abirama Redder (The one who fights against Kira)

Strong as a tiger, Ggio Vega (The one who fights against Soi Fon)

Nnoitra's loyal server, Tesla

The bount leader, Kariya Jin

The metal doll bount, Koga Go

The controlling doll bount, Mabashi

The snake master bount, Udagawa Ryo

Kariya's shinigami ally, Ichinose Maki

The old bount, Sawatari

The swordswoman bount, Yoshi

The fire bount, Yoshino

"Those are everyone", Hawkeye said, "Now the screen will tell us where is the first fight going to be"

Many images started to appear on the screen one after another until it stopped in a glacier picture, suddenly the walls and roof disappeared leaving the screen floating and snow and icebergs surrounded them.

"The glacier!, the contestants will have to endure the cold weather while fighting, but who'll be those contestants"

Two pictures on the screen constantly changing until they stopped on the first fighters

"Decimo Espada Yammy vs Primero Espada Stark!, let the fights begin!

**End of chapter 1**

**Next Chapter: Decimo vs Primero**

_Please review, hope you liked it, I may not be able to continue for a while but I intend to end this no matter what_


End file.
